Twitanic
by mentos93
Summary: Jack doesn't die, but instead he turns into a cullen. find out what happens as Jack adjusts to his new self and family. Plus, what does Rose think?...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or Titanic**.

**Jack's POV**

This ship was bigger than anything I had ever seen in my life and now because of an iceberg 2/3 its size, it was sinking. In another 30 minutes or so this ship would be at the bottom of the Atlantic, this humongous ship…the unsinkable titanic.

"It's only for the mommy's and children, sweaty. Daddy's have their boats waiting for them." I heard a man try to comfort his daughter as he tried to get her on a boat. I held rose tighter at the sudden realization that most people on this ship would not make it. If I don't get Rose to a boat now…I don't even want to think about what would happen.

Quickly we rushed through the crowd of people, suddenly I heard a gunshot. I quickly wrapped my arms around rose and pulled her to the side. Not exactly sure where it came from, I heard 2 more gun shots. What the hell is this? This isn't the time to start shooting at people. Rose started to cry and I concluded that everyone was losing their minds so I grabbed rose and quickly began looking for a boat to board. As we made our way to the back of the ship, it started to feel like we were climbing stairs. "We don't have much time" I thought, I didn't want to tell rose, so she won't get scared.

As we kept moving I saw a crowd of people assemble in one spot. "What's going on over there?" Rose asked

"I don't know"

We moved closer to check it out and I asked a man standing behind what had happened.

"Poor kid got shot." He said with pity in his eyes.

I moved through the crowd to see the kid who got shot and to my biggest dismay it was Tommy.

"Tommy!" I cried and went to his side joining the pale blond man that seemed to be treating him.

"Is he really bad?"

"I don't think he's going to make it" he said looking at me. At that moment I had two things run though my head. First, my friend was going to die and secondly, this man had gold eyes. I have never seen anyone with gold eyes in my entire life.

"How do you know?" I asked finally bringing myself back to the ship.

"I'm a doctor"

"A doctor?" He looked a little too young to be a doctor.

I looked back at Tommy. He was only the first of the thousands that would die tonight. I lost track of my thoughts when I heard Rose sniffle.

"It's going to be okay, rose."

"You two better get your selves to a boat and fast. This ship wouldn't be up too long" the doctor said.

I looked at Tommy one more time to give him my final farewell.

"Let's go."

The ship was sinking fast we had to get ready for to hit the waters, so I led rose to the back of the ship. I climb over the stern rail and reach back for Rose, but she is terrified so I grab her hand gently.

"Come on! I've got you!"

I pull her over the rail. It is the same place I pulled her over two nights earlier, going the other direction, Of course. She gets over just as the railing is going HORIZONTAL, and the deck VERITCAL. I grip her tightly.

Rose lies on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the boiling sea.

People near us, who didn't climb over, hung from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fall one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounce horribly off deck benches and ventilators.

I felt for The Poor souls.

The final relentless plunge began as the stern section floods. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, we drop like an elevator going down a 100 story building.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Rose. Trust me." I said

She stares at the water coming up at us, and grips my hand harder.

"I trust you."

My heart races as the freezing water rushes towards us. Holding Rose tighter, I shouted "Now"

We both took deep long breaths before being swallowed into the Atlantic.

****

**Rose's POV**

I had promised jack I would survive this no matter what. I promised him I wouldn't give up. I held the blanket around me tighter as a cool breeze swept by the _Carpathia_

What was I going to do without him? I missed him so much. As tears slowly came down my cheeks, I closed my eyes to remember our last time together.

**Flashback**

Jack had just gotten me on top of a floating piece of debris. He had tried to climb on too, but it was big enough for one person, so he rested his upper body on the edge of the plank.

I looked around at the wailing and screaming people trying to get the attention of the boats. I looked at Jack worried. What if they don't come back?

"The boats will come back for us, Rose. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back."

He said seeing my worried expression.

He's voice made me feel a little better, but I was still is shivering uncontrollably and my teeth were chattering.

"Thank God for you Jack." I managed to say.

****

"It's getting quiet." I say after a while of waiting for the boats.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized."

I lay down looking at the stars. I know Jack was only trying to make me feel comfortable, but I knew the truth, the boats weren't coming back. All those evil people, how could they just leave us out here to DIE?

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." Jack said

I laugh weakly, but it sounded like a gasp of fear. I looked up at him for the first time in a while and I stare into what I made out to be his eyes.

"I love you Jack."

He took my hand in his.

"No... Don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up? Don't do it."

"I'm so cold." I said. I just wanted to fall asleep. My joints hurt so much and I couldn't feel my whole body.

"You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"

I wanted so badly to believe him, but I couldn't

"I can't feel my body." I said

"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me." He takes a deep breath to speak. "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful."

He shivered.

"You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless...promise me now, and never let go of that promise.

"I promise." I said. I was getting scared, I started having thoughts of jack dying here and leaving me by myself.

"Never let go." He said

"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." I said.

After a while there was silence. I lay on my back watching the stars. My body was frozen and I could hardly talk to Jack. I had promised him to stay awake, so I tried my best, even though I knew the odds of me staying alive were slim.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine…" I started to mouth Jack's song when I felt a bright light on my face. It was a boat. I slowly turned onto my belly to wake Jack up.

"Jack" I said shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Jack"

I tried lifted his chip up and I could see the ice rimed on his face. I heart drops at the realization that Jack wasn't with me anymore. I wanted to give up and just lay there till I passed too, but I didn't, I had made a promise to Jack and I was going to keep that promise, that's the only way he'll be happy with me.

"I'll never let go. I promise." I said as I let him go as he slowly went down into the dark water.

"Name?"

I came back to the_ Carpathia_ and I looked at the officer standing in front of me.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson."

**Carlisle's POV**

I could have saved that young man if I wanted to, but If you think about it, I could have saved everyone freezing in this ocean and then create a new clan of Vampires, but that's not how it works. I had to get over this growing compassion I had for this people, there was no way I could help them besides trying to keep them from falling asleep.

I swam gracefully in the water. To the humans it was freezing, but to me it was perfect, sadly I couldn't enjoy my time in here if I was just going to watch this people die.

After what seemed like hours, I saw a boat come back looking for survivors. I was ready to swim for it, but I decided to look for some survivors myself. Most were dead; in fact all I had checked so far were dead, until my ears got excited when I heard the first sound in forever. I turned around at the direction of the noise and saw the auburn haired girl I had seen earlier today with the blond boy. She was by herself. I watched her swim to one of the officers with a whistle around his neck and she began to blow on it to get the attention of the men on the boats. I started to swim towards her so I could get on a boat too when from the corner of my eye I saw someone come out of the water for air before quickly going back down. I quickly swam towards the person, swimming deeper so I could catch him and pulled him back out.

I recognized him to be the young man who was with the girl earlier and he had been horrified when I told him his friend couldn't make it.

I tried to check if he was alive. Barely. He was either dead or close to it.

I wanted to help him so badly. There were about fifteen hundred people in this water frozen to death, how could I not help one person?

What if he'll rather die, than be a vampire?

I wasn't sure what to do. It got me thinking about when I first turned Edward into a vampire. He didn't take it so well.

I looked back at the boy in my hands. He didn't have much time. Without thinking any further I pierced my teeth into his flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys. I had mid-terms and SAT this past week. **

**Thanks so much those of you who have reviewed, I hope to see more **

**Just wanted to let you all know the Vamps in this story don't shine in the sunlight like they do in the book. Sorry if you don't like that. **

**I don't own Titanic or Twilight.**

**Enjoy.**

****

**Rose's POV**

When the _Carpathia_ docked in New York, There were thousands waiting our arrival. Family, friends, the press and members of the white star line company. Easily I got though them and avoided anyone, who might have recognized me. I saw Cal on the Carpathia several times, he was looking for some girl named Rose DeWitt Bukater, but that girl was dead. She had gone down with the titanic.

I tightened the grip of the blanket over my head as I pushed through the people running to see the survivors get off the Carpathia. I was finding it hard to move, so I decided to take the blanket off. I assumed I was far away from those who might recognize me.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater?"

I was wrong. I slowly turned around and to my greatest relief I saw Molly Brown.

"Oh, Molly" I ran to her and embraced her. I was so glad she was okay.

"Rose your mother has been worried sick." she said as we pulled apart.

"You're not even on the survivors list." She almost yelled shaking me.

I laughed.

"I am Molly. I'm not Rose Dewitt Bukater anymore, I'm Rose Dawson." Saying Jack's name made my stomach ache and I began to tear up.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry. He was a fine boy." She put her arms around me to comfort me.

"Please, promise you won't tell Mother and Cal I made it. I have to continue on my own." She smiled a little.

"I won't tell them Rose. I promise." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"So, what are you going to do now, who do you know in New York?"

"I am not sure, but I do want to start afresh. A new life. I'm not worried, Molly, I can't wait to see what life throws at me this time." I smiled awkwardly knowing life had thrown Jack to me and had taken him away so suddenly. Molly smiled and brought out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. "This is my home address here in New York. You're welcome there anytime you want."

"Thanks Molly." I gave her another hug.

"And here is a little something to start you off with "she said handing me a couple of hundreds.

"Molly, I can't" I said giving the money back.

"Take it Rose."

I hugged her again. If there was anyone who had been a mom to me this past week, it was Molly Brown.

"Now, take care of yourself Rose." She kissed my forehead and began to walk towards the crowd and the press.

I walked the other way towards the street away from the crowd. Soon I'd find new friends and a new home and no one would know about my past. I plan to bury everything from my past, all except for Jack.

**Jack's POV**

I felt fire burning through my veins. My throat was on fire, my eyes were on fire, and my brain was on fire. I couldn't think about anything, but the pain. This could not be heaven. I remember the reverent telling me my parents had gone to a better place, when they had died. I don't think this is a better place; I'd rather freeze in the Atlantic.

I must be in Hell… I don't remember doing any bad things though.

Yes, I gambled and stole some necessary things to survive and I stole another guy's fiancée, but why would those things bring me to hell? I stole and gambled for good reasons and I loved Rose so much.

"You're not in Hell."

I heard a voice say. I tried finding the person, but it was too dark until I realized my eyes were closed.

I slowly opened my eyes and it was really bright. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and standing in front of me was the blond doctor with gold eyes, the guy who tried to help Tommy.

"So I'm in the Hospital." I managed to say. My throat was really dry and it burned as I spoke.

"How did he hear me? I barely whispered." another guy said. He was younger than the doctor, looked like he was about 17 years old. He had brownish messy hair and the same gold eyes as the doctor.

"Super hearing, I guess" the doctor said answering his question.

"Super…what?" I tried sitting up, but I felt weird and woozy and very very hungry.

"You'll feed soon." The boy said

"What are you doing? Reading my mind or something?" I asked him. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes. My name's Edward." Yes? That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Jack Dawson" I said

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and Edward is my son."

I nodded. So I wasn't dead. I had survived the Titanic. Now I can go find Rose.

"So when do I get discharged?" I asked. I had started feeling a lot better knowing I wasn't dead, but my throat hurt a lot.

"I think I have a sore throat." I added and Carlisle smiled.

"You are not in the Hospital, Jack" he said

"Then where am I?"

"You're in Santa Monica, California. You're in my home." I stared at him rubbing my neck to soothe it.

"You see Jack; you're not the same anymore." He said

"I can feel that. My throat could to blow any second from now. Can I get water?"

"Trust me, you don't want water." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I was really confused.

"Jack the only way to save you was to change you." Change me? What was he talking about? I felt the same, I felt normal only….empty. I could feel my throat and my stomach burn, but I was missing a familiar sound. At times like this, When I was scared and confused, I always heard it pounding away. Well I was Very nervous now and I couldn't hear anything. I slowly put my hand on my chest and just as I feared …Nothing! I could not feel my Heart beat.

"It's not there anymore Jack." I heard Carlisle say.

"Why? Where is it? How am I still alive?" a thousand questions ran through my head. "Why does my throat burn so much? Why wouldn't I want water? What's wrong with me?

"You're a vampire, Jack"

"I'm a what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

After 2 months in New York I began to feel at home. I shared an apartment with a very good friend of mine, Anna. I met her at my place of work, a little coffee shop across from the train station. She worked there too; in fact we met the day I came to apply for a job. She's been great ever since.

"Rose, are you alright? You've barely touched your breakfast." Anna asked.

"I don't know, lately I've been feeling sick in the mornings and the smell of some foods make me nauseous." I said

"You don't think you're-"Anna trailed off

"I don't think I'm what?"

"It's probably a stomach virus or something." She said

"Anna"

She had something else on her mind and I hated it when she didn't tell me things that were actually troubling her.

"I'm not sure, but this is how my sister acted when she got pregnant"

"Pregnant?" my eyes widened

"You have to see a doctor to make sure, I don't know, I'm just saying."

Anna kept rambling, but I block her out. If I was pregnant, that meant I had a part of Jack with me, a part of him still alive inside my belly.

"ANNA TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR NOW!" I yelled, I felt tears come out of my eyes, I was so excited.

I jumped out of the breakfast table and went to put on something more appropriate. Anna seemed a little startled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, babies are a gift."

She said as I pulled her through the streets on the way to the doctors. Anna had no idea what was going on in my head, she thought I was scared, but I wasn't I wanted to be pregnant.

I was nervous sitting in the waiting area, Anna didn't understand what was going on with me and she kept asking me questions so I decided to tell her. I opened up about my past, about the Titanic, Jack, I left out the part that I was rich. I told her jack and I were just married and we were on our way to meet family. It hurt to think about the night I lost Jack, but I could see Anna felt bad that she didn't know this about me.

"I really hope I am Anna, it would be the only thing I have left of him." I said

"I still can't believe you were on the Titanic." She was really shocked. I smiled

"Rose Dawson."

It was my turn to go in., the doctor was very pleasant, Dr. Robinson, he asked me a few questions and did some test. I kept my fingers crossed the whole time.

"Congratulations Ms. Dawson, you're pregnant."

I gasped for air as tears ran down my cheek. I put my hands on my belly trying to feel the little part of Jack inside of me.

"Ms. Dawson are you okay?'

"Yes, I'm just so happy"

Carlisle's POV

Jack easily got along with the family. We told people in town that Jack was my son and he had been traveling the world and just got back after 3 years. They believed it, as expected. Many of the girls found him very attractive, but they didn't get to see him as much, since he had to stay away from humans as much as possible. Jack quickly found a best friend in Emmett, it was almost as if they were twins, they both had the passion for trying new and dangerous things, not that there's anything too dangerous for a vampire, but still the people in town thought they were always trying to commit suicide. On the days Jack wasn't having fun, he was depressed, he wanted to go find his love, Rose, but we always told him he wasn't ready yet. Sometimes he'll stay in his room and cry all night or he'll refuse to go hunting with us, starving himself. It was weird because some days he was happy and excited to be a vampire and the others he hated me for turning him. I think it's because he feels bad that Rose doesn't know he is still alive, I'm not sure, but today I plan on finding out.

I walked into his room and found him seating at the edge of his bed staring at the beach outside his window. We the only one at home; Edward had gone to work, Emmett and Jasper were out playing baseball with Alice, Rosalie went shopping with Esme.

"Jack" He kept staring out his window.

"do you want to talk?" I asked

"She wanted to move here, you know." He said. I wasn't sure if he was crying or not.

"How can you fall so madly in love with someone in just three days?" he asked me finally turning around.

"I don't know jack. It depends, I guess"

"I can't get her of my mind, even though she's probably married to Cal Hockley, I just can get her off my mind."

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to keep my mouth shut and just let him pour out what was troubling him.

"He told me he'll always win. I didn't want to believe him. I thought for some odd reason, I'll end up with the girl."

He was quiet for a few moments.

"Carlisle, I want to go find her."

I didn't say anything.

"Just to make sure she's okay. I have to know, please let me go, please"

This was hard, but I couldn't let Jack go. He hated Cal and if she was married to him then he'll want to kill Cal no matter what he can't control himself.

"Jack, I can't let you, but because you love her so much, I am willing to go and check on her for you."

He's eyes widened.

"Can I go with you? Please, you'll be there to stop me if I lose it or something." He begged.

"I would have to think about it, but first, you have to stop starving yourself. It would be harder to resist humans if you don't eat." I said

"I promise." He said with the widest grin.

"I'll get back to you in 7 months." I said walking out of his room and from the corner of my eye I saw his face fall.

I Asked Edward to accompany me to New York, so we could find Rose. I explained to Jack, that I couldn't risk taking him to New York, but I promised him we'll go together in seven months if I could trust him to behave.

Edward was excited about going to New York, he really loved it when we lived there, but he hated the fact that we were going to look for Jack's human girlfriend.

All I could do was smile at his continuous whining until we got to New York.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I'm sorry, it's just that I had so much to do (Who knew senior year was so stressful, but it's all worth it though, huh) Any ways, there were a couple things I wanted to clarify. The ages and time of change of the vampires are different from the book, like Edward is a civil war boy, not a WW1 boy. And I'm not sure if they had sunglasses in 1912, if they didn't let's pretend they did. And Bella is a character I just decided to add, so please excuse the whole Anna thing, I needed an excuse. Lol. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have to update my two other stories first and I'm not sure how long it's going to take, but I promise I'll get chapter 5 up soon, so please enjoy chapter 4.**_

**Edward's POV**.

I sat in the train beside Carlisle waiting till we arrived at New York. Even though I had been a pain in his butt earlier, I really was excited to be going back to New York. Carlisle Esme and I had lived there for a while a long time ago, before Rosalie joined the family. It has been almost 70 years now since I last stepped foot in the city, well it wasn't much of a city back then. Now, I hear it's crowded and polluted, but there was great business and friendly people. As a smile began to creep on my face, I felt it fall again once I remembered our reason for visiting. Why did Carlisle have to fulfill Jack's wish of finding this Rose? He wasn't the only Vampire who had to leave behind a loved one. My un beating heart hurt when I remembered her. The smell of her hair like daises and honey, her big brown eyes that made me do anything she asked. I would have done anything to spend one more day with Hannah, just one. I felt the hot tears come down my check and I quickly wiped them off with my sleeve before Carlisle noticed. I have to say, I liked being the one that could read minds because till now, I never told anyone about her, the love of my life. "Edward, are you alright?" I heard Carlisle ask

"I'm fine"

He went back to reading the paper and I was so glad he didn't ask anymore questions.

Once we got to the train station I saw what people had been talking about. It was incredibly crowded with people from all sorts of countries and backgrounds.

"It's not what you remembered right?" Carlisle asked

"No, it's not" I said

"Wait till we get outside" he said. I smiled as I looked around the crowd letting my self listen to their thoughts, but I stopped it once I opened it. They were so many people here, I felt like there were a thousand different sounds in my head.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked again. I laughed  
"I'm fine, I promise"

At that moment from the corner of my eye I saw something… or someone. I quickly turned around and standing about 7 feet away from me was ……me?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was about to get Carlisle's attention when he started waking away. I had to follow him. I quickly turned to Carlisle

"I'll meet you at the park" I said as I started backing away, He looked confused, but I knew he'd be okay without me.

**Bella's POV**

I was late for work and I had to get there fast to relive Rose from her shift, actually my shift after the last five minutes. I ran like a little girl running after the ice cream truck as I came towards the café. Rose looked relieved once she saw me walk though the door.

"Anna, I thought you died" she yelled as I came towards the counter. I laughed; there she was again calling me Anna. The first day we met, for some reason Rose assumed my name was Anna and she had called me that the first two days we worked together until I got mad and told her it was Bella. "I know, I actually found out yesterday. I was waiting for you to correct me." She had said. I didn't like her at first, but now we were almost sisters. "I'm sorry" I said "I have no excuse for letting you down"

"You didn't let me down. My appointment is at two thirty, I told you two just incase something like this happened" she laughed and I hit her lightly on her shoulder

"I'm not always late" I said and she looked at me sternly. _Okay maybe I was._

"But not all the time" I said defending my self and she smiled and picked up her purse.

"Have fun at work, Bells" she said as he walked out of the café. Once Rose left, I took of my jacket and put it behind the counter just as a man walked into the café, shortly followed by another man who went to seat at the table in the corner at the back.

"Hi, welcome to the Grand station Café. What can I get for you?" I asked him. He had bronze hair and very pale skin, I had to say he was quite attractive, but a little weird once he took off his glasses and stared at me with the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen. I had never seen anyone with gold eyes before, but I didn't understand why he was still staring at me.

"Sir?" I asked nervously.

Suddenly he was up and out of the café as soon as the other man who came in before him left. I had to say that was amazingly weird.

**Carlisle's POV**

I came to see an old colleague of mine, Dr. Robinson; he had seen the patients that were in the wreck, so I wanted to try my chances to see if he had assisted Rose.

"I have seen two Roses" He said coming back into his office with the two files in his hands.

"Mrs. Rose Chase and Ms. Rose Dawson" he said

"Rose Dawson" I said quickly recognizing Jacks last name.

"I've seen her about three times now, you know she's pregnant and only seventeen" he said shaking his head. Rose was pregnant? Whose is it? Jack?

"How far along is she?" I asked

"About three months" he said.

It could only be Jack's or else Rose had been with Cal before Jack. I don't know, but if that baby is Jacks, I don't have the heart to keep it away from him; he would have to see Rose.

"Thanks Henry" I said getting up and giving him a firm handshake

"You know Carlisle, I actually have an appointment with her today, she should be here any minute and if you want to help her out like you said, you're free to talk to her before she comes in here"

"Thanks again" I said as I walked out of his office and right in front of Rose. She stared at me like she had just seen a ghost, I smiled a little, but that didn't stop her from running out of the building.

I immediately caught up with her.

"It's okay, I'm not trying to scare you" I said

"I know, I'm sorry" she said her voice high pitched and tears in her eyes

"Then, why did you run?" I asked

"I…I don't know….Jack, you remind me of him and that horrible night I've been trying to forget" she was breathing hard and I held her so she wont faint.

"Come with me" I said.

We walked slowly to the park across the street and sat on a bench facing the pond.

"I'm sorry" she said again

"Don't apologies" I said

"How did you find me here?" she asked

"How did you know I was looking for you" I asked a bit curious

"I don't know, it just feels like it" she said

I smiled. "You seem to have settled here" I said

"Yeah, my family thinks I'm dead, so I found my self a new life, a good life, it would only be the better if jack were here" she said as her hand rubbed the surface of her still flat belly.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She gave me a weird look. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm a doctor. I can just tell"

She smiled. "It's jacks" she held her stomach with both hands this time.

"It's a little part of him growing inside me" she said and a tear came down her left cheek.

"Everything would be alright, Rose. That's why I'm here" she was about to ask me something when we heard Edward walking towards us.

"James?" Rose said looking confused

"No, Rose, that's my son, Edward. Edward this is Rose Dawson" I said wondering why she had called him James. Edward had a strange look on his face and I wondered what he had heard in her thoughts. "Hi" Edward said.

"Hello, I'm sorry; you just look so much like someone I used to know." She said

I saw Edward raise an eyebrow and I got really curious. Who the heck was James? And why did he look like Edward?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Who' s James? Well, find out in Chapter 5 in which we meet James.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is no Volturi in this story.**

**James's POV**

The feeling came upon me again as I stood in front of what I called my new home. Technically it's been my house for five years now, but it would always be the new house, not my home. Home was back in Chicago, but after mom died and Dad hastily married the widowed Mrs. Hockley things changed. Now I'm living in this house, experiencing the high society life I really detest and I have Cal Hockley as a step brother. Ever since the Titanic disaster and Cal returned home without Rose, he became worst than ever. Drinking, yelling and complaining about everything. Heck, he was always that way, he hasn't changed one bit, it's just that Rose isn't here to distract him.

I stopped staring at the door and walked in, knowing the family would be at the dinner table.

"Mr. Masen" Emma, the maid, said as she took my coat, something I've told her hundreds of times not to do.

"The family is in the dining room. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is here also."

I nodded "Thanks Emma"

Ruth Bukater had been spending a lot of time here, ever since Rose's passing. I wasn't sure if she was grieving her or just didn't care. I could never tell by her cold expressionless face.

"Good evening. Sorry I'm late" I said as I walked in to the dining room that consisted of my father, Mary his wife, Cal, and Ruth Bukater.

"Ms. Bukater" I said as I kissed the back of her hand, fulfilling one of the many high society customs before taking my seat beside Cal.

Every time I saw Ruth, I felt so bad for Rose. How could a strong spirited young girl have a mother like Ruth and be engaged to a jerk like Cal. I'm barely 2 years older than rose was and I'm so fed up with his life, plus I just got here!

Rose had been trapped for seventeen years. If only I was the steel tycoon, maybe rose wouldn't have ran away and gotten herself killed.

"How was Jeffery?" my father asked. I had gone to Grand central station to welcome an old friend of mine from Chicago, who had just arrived in New York today. After I left though I had the strangest feeling that someone was following me.

"Fine" I said

"Where else did you go?" Cal asked. I was a bit surprised he cared about my whereabouts.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't spend the whole day at the station, now did you?"

"Well, I went around the city. There's so much life out there" there really was compared to this side of the city.

"James, you know the rules. Someone of your status should not be walking around the city alone." My father said

"What status?" Cal asked. although he was trying to be rude, I had to agree.

"Yeah, What status?" I asked "Dad, you married Mary, not me. I'm not a Hockley, I just live here, at least until I graduate and get job. I'm always going to be James Edward Masen from Chicago."

"You sound just like rose" Ruth said in a disgusted voice during our awkward silence. I really wanted to hit her for that, but I decided to back down.

"Excuse me" I said as I walked away.

**This is when the POV'S stop. I'm going to write this in third now.**

Rose sat in her apartment with Carlisle and Edward as she told them the story of James. Edward had really wanted to know and so had she. She wanted to know what was so different about these two men, their Paleness, stiffness, gold eyes. She had to know.

"James is the son of Anthony Edward Mason; he was born sometime towards the end of the civil war. I don't really know the details, but his dad fought in the war and died and Mr. Masen never got a chance to meet him. Anyways, He moved here about five years ago and got married to Mary Hockley, Cal's mother. That's how I know James, he's Cal's step brother." Rose looked at the two still pale men staring at her.

"Do you know more about their family in Chicago" Edward asked. Rose wasn't sure why, but she could see Edward's thirst to know more about James.

"All I know is that his grandmother's name was Hannah Davis and she was seventeen at the time she had her son."

Edward felt his insides burst. That was his Hannah, his beloved Hannah he was taken away from. He never knew she was pregnant, she never told him. 'I have a son and grandson' Edward murmured so low only vampire ears could hear him.

"Is...Um…is Hannah still alive?" Edward asked

"No, James and his father went back to Chicago 2 years ago to bury her. You look like you just put two and two together. Who is James to you?"

"No one" Edward said

"Look, I'm not stupid, you guys are very different, you're not human. I know you know something." Rose said

"What makes you say that?" Carlisle said

"You are still, pale, your eyes, you speak differently, your senses are very sharp, reaction time-"

"Wow, have you been studying us or something" Edward asked a little shocked. No human has actually been so observant of them.

"Look, I don't talk about his much-in fact I haven't, but when I was younger, I took a walk I the woods with my father and we got lost, so we where there after sunset trying to find our way out, when all of a sudden some man jumps out of nowhere and pounces on me" rose starts to cry "He almost bit my neck, when my dad hit him with a broken tree branch. Before I could scream or do anything, my father was laying dead on the floor." She wipes her eyes "He came back for me though, but some kind of wolf came to save me." Rose looked up at the two men sitting in front of her. Carlisle's lower jaw was dropped, while Edward looked indifferent.

"The wolf said he was a monster they called Vampire." She finished and wiped the rest of her tears

"I'm so sorry about your father" Carlisle said

"Are you a vampire?" Rose asked "I'm not sure because his eyes were red"

"Yes, but we don't harm humans" Carlisle said sincerely

"I knew it!" Rose yelled making Carlisle confused

"What?"

"Her story was a fib. I didn't say anything to stop you because her minds already made up, plus she has to know" Edward said

"How did you know I was lying? I read lots of books, I think I was very accurate" Rose said

"Trust me, you are a very good actress, Rose and you were quite accurate with your facts, plus a nice touch adding our enemies, the werewolves, but" he said emphasizing **but** "I can read minds."

"I don't get it?"

"Vampires come with talents" Carlisle said

"What's yours?" She asked curiously

"Compassion. Some are more powerful than other" he said when her expression changed.

"So, what is it that you said I needed to know?" Rose asked

"It concerns Jack" Carlisle said

"What about Jack?"

"He sent us here to check up on you and make sure you where alright" Edward said

Rose looked at both of them and laughed nervously. That was preposterous, Jack was dead.

"Jack's dead. I let him go; he couldn't have possibly sent you here." She said fighting the tears that were aching to fall and the foolish unrealistic though in her head that Jack was still alive.

"Rose, Jack is one of us" Carlisle said

"He's alive?"

"Sort of, not really… Vampires are technically dead" Edward said

"He's a vampi..re" she said barely finishing the word.

"He's been worried sick, so we took the liberty to come check on you" Carlisle said trying to bring rose out of the state of shock she had gone into.

"Jack's alive" she said before fainting on the chair she had been sitting on

"Rose!" Edward called as he went beside her and Carlisle did the same, checking her pulse.

"She's fainted. She'll be fine" Carlisle said when the door opened and they both looked at a dark haired girl staring at them in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long. I already started chapter 7 so it would not be long before it's posted.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

"What did you do? Who are you?" she yelled as she ran to Rose's side "I'm calling the cops" she said running to the phone

"Stop" Carlisle cautioned "we are friends of rose. She just got some pretty bad news, that's all. She'll be fine"

Bella's eyes move from Carlisle to the face she came to recognize.

"You. You came to the shop earlier"

"I did. I was...um...Looking for rose" Edward replied still amazed at how hard it was to hear her thoughts.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my son Edward" Carlisle introduced them as rose started to come around.

"Jack" she whispered softly

"Rose, Jack is dead" Bella said going quickly to her side

"No he's not." Rose said loudly this time "Carlisle, you have to take me to him. He has to know he's going to be a dad."

"I'm sorry Rose, but not immediately. Jack still has to adjust to the diet; he can't be trusted around humans."

"You can trust him around me. Jack would never hurt me" Rose protested. Bella was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Why are you saying Jack is alive, when he died on the titanic?"Bella asked

"What are you" Edward asked Bella, ignoring her question

"Human. What are you?" Bella asked a little scared

"You can trust Bella" Rose said

"I can't read her thoughts" he confessed. Carlisle eyes widened in amazement

"But, you can read mine and Carlisle's?" Rose asked

"He can read everyone else's, but your friend here. She's special" Carlisle

"Wow Bella, you just joined my new world of crazy." Rose said a little exasperated.

James was really upset he didn't realize he had walked past his bed room and towards the attic. He wasn't sure why he went in there, but something inside his head made him go in. Inside the Attic were a lot of Cal's father's things, two racks of Mrs. Hockley's old cloths, old family portraits and furniture. In the corner was a chest James recognized to being his fathers. He remembered he never let him inside the chest when he was a child. James walked over to the chest and opened it. He wasn't a child anymore and his father clearly did not care about it.

Inside the chest there were old news paper articles and pictures. Many of the newspaper headings read '**Demon with sharp teeth takes away young Masen', **the other said '**Fellow** **soldiers swore they Saw Demon'.**

James remembered his grandmother say something about his grandfather's disappearance, but his dad never let him stick around when they talked about it. James was so young then, he never cared to know that was being discussed. James looked at the pictures in the chest, some of his grandmother holding his dad as a child, somewhere of him and his parents, but one stuck him. The picture at the bottom of the chest. It was a man that looked exactly like him dressed up like he was going to war. James assumed it was his grandfather, but never in his years did he think he looked so much like him.

"That's why your grandmother never really liked babysitting you. You looked too much like my Father" Anthony said startling James.

"What happened to him? What is this about demons" James asked

"My dad fought in the civil war and one day during a horrible battle he got shot and many of his friends said he looked dead from where they were standing, but then this thing came out of the shadows picked my dad up and ran. They never found his body"

"Why do they assume it's a demon?" James asked still confused

"There was a rumor it was what they call 'Vampire', but that's European folks law, I never belived that stuff. People swore it had fangs and it was dark and it had wings, crazy things like that. If you ask me, my dad probably got blown to pieces when they weren't watching. I mean there didn't go back to look for him until the battle was over."

"So these vampires don't exist" James asked

"To your grandma, they did, but I'm sure they don't" He said smiling

"Why did you always keep me away from this stuff?" James asked

"Because I didn't want them filling your head with all these nonsense. Trust me, I did you a favor." He said before leaving the attic.

James stared at the picture again and decided to keep it. He was never told anything about his grandfather until now, except that he was named after him. "I have to look up this vampire thing" he said to himself.

Jack stared at the ocean as he drew his portrait of Emmett and Rosalie dancing in the sands. The pair reminded him a lot of himself and rose and he couldn't help but wonder how things were going for Carlisle and Edward, he hoped they found Rose in one peace and everything was alright, but he wished he could get word from them fast enough to tell him how everything was.

"They are fine trust me" Alice said as she sat beside him

"Do you see her in my future?" Jack asked

"I haven't told anyone this yet, but this morning I saw more than two people come back with Carlisle and Edward"

"Yeah, but did you see a red head?"

"Not sure"

"Geez, thanks Alice" Jack said defeated and Alice laughed causing him to smile

Jack stared at the ocean trying to imagine everything was okay and the people that came with Carlisle and Edward was indeed Rose and hopefully not with Cal. In the mist of his thoughts Jack heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Alice

"No, you're the one with the extra super hearing" Alice joked

"Listen it's coming closer" he said holding her hands to clear her mind so she could hear. It was a gift he had.

"I hear it". She said "It's like something is coming towards us" Alice closed her eyes as a vision came to her. "It's the Alaskan wolfs they are coming closer and they seem ready for war."

"Wolfs?"

"They aren't exactly friendly creatures"

"What do we do now?" Jack asked a little panicked

"We can't fight. We are outnumbered"

"So?"

"So, we have to get out of here and fast"

R.S.V.P


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sat still on the train trying his best to ignore the smell of the humans around him. He was actually doing well for a newbie, but he wasn't perfect, he was tempted on one or more occasions."I can't believe we just ran" Emmett complained for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Emmett, I told you there were a lot of them, you can ask Jack, he heard them. We wouldn't be able to defeat them ourselves."Alice explained to him again.

"Its better we find Carlisle and Edward before we do anything stupid" Jasper said

"What do they want anyways, we didn't do anything" Rosalie complained

"I'm not sure what they want either. We did as they instructed and left and we didn't change anybo…" Esme trailed off

"You don't think it's because Carlisle changed Jack, do you?" Alice asked

"I don't know. It could be, but Carlisle changed Jack in the Atlantic, he was nowhere near land, plus how would they know?"

"No idea. I say we keep away for a while, find Carlisle and Edward and get out of the country" Rosalie suggested

"No, babe, I'm not running away from those little furry four legged creatures again" Emmett said.

"Cant I just explain Carlisle saved me. You know, Instead of us going into war?" Jack asked

"May be, but we aren't really sure what they want" Jasper said

"I loved her more than anything in the world" Edward said "I just can't believe we had a son together and now I have a grandson." Bella listened to him carefully as he told her about Hannah and James.

"What should I do? Do I just say 'Hi, I'm your grandfather' I don't know what to do" He said

"I don't think you should do anything. I mean, he's just going to freak out. You don't want a whole bunch of people knowing about your existence now do you?"

"No"

"Exactly"

"I guess you're right. I could just check up on them once in a while without letting them now I exist."

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

Rose wasn't taking no for an answer, she had to see Jack and she really didn't care if Carlisle agreed or not, she had to see the man she loved.

"Rose, I have to warn you… Jack doesn't look the way you last saw him. His eyes would be a bit darker than mine and Edwards. He's a lot paler, his senses are sharper, especially his hearing, that's his gift. He would be shy around you, just because he wouldn't be comfortable, actually he might not even come close to you, depending on how he feels-"

"I don't care, I want to see him. He's the father of my baby and he has to know. So I'm going back with you, okay"

"Okay, we leave as soon as Edward figures out what he wants to do about James and I'm sorry but because of secrecy, your friend must come too. She knows and we can't trust her here alone."

"I'm sure Bella would be okay with moving"

Edward and Carlisle left for the night. They were staying in one of Carlisle many houses. Carlisle was reading a book and Edward was staring into space when they heard noises outside

"The whole family is here" Edward said hearing thoughts.

Carlisle was a little confused, but none the less happy to see Esme walk in through the door.

"What is this about wolves" Edward questioned Alice as she stepped in

"Well, hello to you too brother…miss me? Of course I did, I missed you too Alice"

Edward looked at her blankly.

"Fine, hi Alice, what is this about wolves?"

"Jack heard the Alaskan wolves coming towards us and I saw them in a vision and it wasn't good. They want a war. Esme believe they are probably angry because we changed jack…I mean we made a pact with them, right? So we left immediately, hoping they wouldn't notice out departure since our smell would still be all over the place."

"It was a good thing you came here" Carlisle said as he looked at Jack who looked anxiously at him.

"Jack, she's fine. She leaves by the grand central station with a friend of hers" he said and jacks faces loosened up and finally a smile formed on his face.

"She's not with cal?"

"No, Cal is with my family" Edward announced and everyone looked confused

"Apparently, Edward had a son, who now has a son that looks exactly like him" Carlisle said filling them in.

"Wow, Edward who did you get busy with?" Emmett asked joking around and made Rosalie and Jasper snicker.

"Very funny Emmett, I was actually going to marry her" Edward said walking out leaving the three to feel guilty.

"I was kidding" Emmett called walking after him.

"So, can I go see her?" Jack asked Carlisle "I've really adapted, we were on the train the whole day and I didn't want to rip anyone apart."

Carlisle smiled "I guess, but I'll have to let her know first"

"What?" everyone said in unison

"She knows about us" Carlisle said

"Perfect, I can go now" Jack said

"Jack, wait till morning, okay." Carlisle said and jack listened and sat on a nearby couch.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle went to get it. It was Bella standing in the steps panting really hard.

"He took her" she said catching her breath.

"Who? Bella, who took who?" Carlisle asked trying to get her to calm down

"Cal" Jack was beside Carlisle in a second "He found us and took her away; I don't know where they went"

R.S.V.P

NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER PROMISE


	8. Chapter 8

Bella couldn't feel any more uncomfortable, than having eight pale faces staring at her and asking questions. Especially the one called Jack.

"I swear, when I see Cal, I'm going to rip him apart" Jack yelled

"it wasn't one man. It was two huge guys with real short dark hair. They just barged into our apartment and picked her up. They didn't say a word. And when I tried to struggle with them to get her, they shoved me into the wall and I passed out. When I woke up, they were gone." Bella explained

"Are you okay" Edward asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You look exhausted, you should stay in one of the rooms here tonight and tomorrow we can start looking for Rose." Edward told her trying to calm her down. Everyone in the room could defiantly see how attached Edward was getting to Bella, and in a way they were happy for him.

Bella agreed to get some sleep, especially since she was feeling so dizzy. Edward carried her to one of the rooms in the house, the only bed in the house and placed her there to spend the night.

The rest of the Cullen family discussed how they would go about to rescue Rose.

"First we aren't sure exactly who has her, but from Bella's description, those men could be wolves." Carlisle said.

"I don't know much about the ware wolves, but what is it that they have against us, why would they want Rose?" Jack asked

"The wolves and vampires have always been natural enemies" explained Emmett"As for your girl, Rose, I don't know. It could be the guy you were talking about; he probably has something to do with it."

"Or it could be totally different people we are dealing with now" Rosalie said.

"Whoever has rose, we better hope they are treating her right" Carlisle said

"Either way when I find them, they're dead." Jack said

"No Jack, this is different." Carlisle said with pity in his eyes. He didn't want to worry Jack anymore than he already was, but he had every right in the world to know.

"Jack, Rose is pregnant and at this stage, she could lose it very easily."

Jack didn't know what to do or think. All he felt was a force of anger burning up his skin, as if he were ready to burst into flames. This time Cal Hockley had gone too far. It was one thing to harm rose, but another to put jack's child in danger.

"I'm going to look for Cal." Jack said simply

"I'll come with you" Carlisle said.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Edward watched Bella sleep. She lay still as if she were dead, not a move or a moan, or eye movements. If it weren't for her steady heart beat, he would have caused an alarm. Aside from her well being. Edward was also wondering why he could not read Bella's mind. See her dreams. It had never happened before and it pained him that he didn't have an answer.

"What are you Bella Swan?" he asked quietly

"She's asleep" Emmett said walking into the room.

"Hello, Emmett "

"Hey, Edward, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make that jock. I didn't know how much she meant to you."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"So, have you seen your son?"

"Not my son, but I saw my grandson and his a spitting image of me, just not as pale and he has brown eyes"

"Wow, how does it feel though, that you have children, people to carry on your name?"

"Honestly, I feel like crap. I sat down today and I thought about all the things I missed out on in my sons life and now that of my grandson. Now I don't have a chance to do it over. It would be better to go on not knowing"

"At least you have a son. I never did and I never will. Rosalie wants a baby so badly, sometimes; I'm scared she'll kill herself because she thinks it not worth living anymore. I don't know what I should do."

"Rossy, wouldn't do that. She has you; she lives for you and all of us because she loves us. Yeah, she loves the idea of a baby, but she knows better."

"Yeah, I just wish I could give her one, you know"

They both sit in silence as Bella moved for the first time.

"So, you really can't read her mind"

"Nope"

"Incredible. I think she might be good for you. You never know, she may be the one." With that Emmet left to be with the rest of the family as Edward sat back and took in his words.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Jack said as he and Carlisle walked through the empty night.

"You don't sound happy" Carlisle said knowing exactly what his response would be.

"How could I, when I know my child would die before me. When it would grow old and I stay this way. Heck, what if it's never born." Jack found it hard to control his feelings. He walked past Carlisle and sat on the curb.

"I had only three days with her. It's all I had and now, I don't even know what she thinks of me, what if she doesn't love me anymore."

"Jack, you have to be focused. I know it is hard for you, but you have to control your feelings. Rose loves you, I know that for a fact, but the fate of your child lies in your hands and that is how you control yourself through all this"

"I know."

"Good. Now let's go look at rose's apartment to see if we can get the scent of those who took her."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

James had the weirdest feeling that something was off somewhere. He got out of bed, not exactly sure what he was looking for, he walked quietly around the house, soon coming upon light and voices coming from the study. He was about to turn around and go back to bed, knowing it was cal, but when he heard the mention of vampire, he became a lot interested. Quickly sneaking closer to listen in.

"I believe she's had contact with a vampire, you could smell it all over her." One voice said

"Well, was she hurt?" Cal asked

"No, she's fine. We put her in the basement where you asked"

"Good. Any news from the Alaskan pack?"

"No, not yet. But they would be there shortly and they'll take care of jack like you asked, but like I said before, the Cullen's are no ordinary vampires.

"I don't care, we had a deal and I want it carried out. Now as for rose, I'll go pay her a visit."

"Rose?" James questioned. Just then the door swung open and the other man who had been talking to Cal stood there, tall and hefty with the scariest frown on his face.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked confused

James looked at him confused as well, but still very nervous when he saw Cal come up to his side

"Well, it is so nice of you to join us brother" cal said with the evilest grin on his face.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	9. Chapter 9

This is the part where I apologize for not updating soon enough. I'm sorry. I can't promise the next one would be up soon, but it would not be as late as this one. Enjoy and please review.

I do not own Titanic or Twilight.

Cal had no resent for what he did; in fact he thought it was perfect, he had always wanted to get rid of the brat they called his step brother, now it was just his lousy father left. Maybe he won't hurt him; what harm was he anyways, plus he was a distraction to his mother and he really didn't want her poking her nose in his business. As Cal went down the dirty old basement, he laughs at the remembrance of his last day on the titanic. "I told you Dawson, I never lose" he laughs and opens a cellar that revealed Rose tied up to a chair. She looked like she was asleep, but she lifted up her head once Cal stepped in.

"You know, you fooled everyone but me." Cal began as he slowly walked around her.

"You should know better Rose, you were engaged to me. You of all people should know nobody messes around with Cal Hockley and gets away with it."

"What do you want cal? You can't marry me anymore because everyone thinks I'm dead." Rose said with anger in her voice. Although she was scared, she was surprised at how brave she sounded.

"You have a point there, Ms. Dawson" Cal said and laughed

Rose was surprised by how much Cal knew.

"It's kind of cute by the way, but I hate to break it to you rose, Jack didn't die. In fact he turned into a monster and I gladly got rid of him, so it's okay to morn for him properly now" he laughed really hard

Rose stared at him in disbelieve. Cal knew about vampires too? But Carlisle said jack was fine, how Cal could hurt him.

"Jack died on the Titanic" Rose taught it was better to play dumb

"Oh dear Rose, there's so much you don't know. I'd love to stay here and tell you everything, but right now, I have to make up a story as to why my brother dead somewhere in the woods"

Rose looked horrified and Cal laughed even harder.

"You should see your face" He said as he began to walk out

"Cal" Rose called

"I'm thirsty. I could use a drink." She said

"Who cares, you're a Dawson, you should be used to not having anything" He laughs once more before leaving the cellar and leaving rose to cry her eyes out.

Edward, Jasper and Emmet were on their way back to the house after hunting. It was close to five in the morning and hunting in New York was not as convenient as it was back at home. Deciding to slow down and talk, they smelt human blood and decided to trace it only to find a nearly lifeless Edward on the ground.

"James" Edward breathed as he ran to his side.

"Is he dead?" Jasper asked

"Nearly"

"Wow Edward he looks a lot like you" Emmet commented

"What do we do?" Jasper asked

"I can't let him die." Edward said tears in his eyes. Jasper and Emmet could hear the fatherly sound in his voice.

"You know what you have to do Edward" Jasper said

"Go for it" Emmet encouraged him.

Without thinking anymore about it, Edward went in and bit James.

Jack and Carlisle had enough proof. Werewolf's had been in rose's apartment. They followed their trace, thankful it was still there all the way to the Hockley Mansion.

"I knew it! Cal is a dead man" Jack said ready to jump over the gate into the mansion to find rose, when Carlisle held him back.

"Calm down Jack, we don't know if the wolves are still here or how many they are." He advised

"I'm a new born, I can take them all"

"I know, but you have not been feeding on humans Jack, so they can defeat you"

"Carlisle, the love of my life is in there, with our baby. What would you do if it were Esme?"

Carlisle had no answer.

"I thought so. So you are either going in with me or I'll go by myself"

"Where's the body?" Cal asked as he and his wolf men got to the spot they had dumped James earlier

"Didn't you kill him?"

"We did"

"Then how did he run away" Cal asked angrily

"He didn't run" One of them said

"How do you know?" Cal asked angrily

"I smell Vampires"

Jack and Carlisle walked through the gates of the Hockley mansion. Jack tried to listen for rose's heartbeat. He could hear a few and it was hard to find the person with two heartbeats. Listening for the baby's heartbeat was going to help him find rose quicker. The thing that caught him off guard though was the strong and rapid heartbeats he heard really close to him. Quickly turning around he saw four wolves walking toward him and Carlisle. He looked at Carlisle for a split second and it was enough for him to give the "I told you so look"

"Where is she?" Jack asked ignoring Carlisle

The only response he got was the attack of the wolves. Trying their hardest to fight them, it wasn't easy when you were outnumbered. Jack had an advantage of being a new born, so it was easier to fight than it was for Carlisle.

"STOP" yelled someone in the distance and they all did.

Jack looked up to see Call walking towards him with three other guys he suspected were werewolves too.

"Cal Hockley" Jack said with clenched fists

"Jack Dawson or is it Jack Cullen"

"Where is Rose?"

"Rose? She's at the bottom of the ocean, or at least that's what I'm supposed to believe"

"We know she's here" Carlisle said

"You" Cal said looking at Carlisle "when I first saw you, I knew there was something strange about you and I was right."

"Caledon Hockley where is Rose?" Jack asked angrier

"How dare you say my name like that? Just because you are a dead freak walking does not mean you have the right to say my name. Once a street rat always a street rat"

In that second Jack growled and went to pounce on Cal, but was shoved down by one of the wolves.

"Hold him down" Cal ordered.

And Jack and the wolf struggled with each other before the others intervened and Carlisle tried to help too. there was seven wolves and the two of them. Carlisle succeeded in ripping the head of the one attacking him before being pushed down by another. Jack struggled with one who was so close to biting his head off when out of nowhere someone picked him off and threw him to the side.

"Emmet?"

"Get up?" Emmet said

Jack looked around to see that their number had grown, before he could take it in another wolf jumped on him. As jack fought with him out of the corner of his eye he saw cal walk away with two other wolves and ROSE. He saw them push her into the car and he tried to get the wolf off him but it was no use, they had driven off and another wolf was attacking him. Jack was able to rip ones head off and Edward had helped him finish the other one off.

That moment there stood seven of them breathless, each with a new scare.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle asked Edward silently

"Watching Bella and James"

"James?"

"I'll explain later" Edward said as he walked over to Jack who was just sitting on the ground defeated.

"I promise we'll get her back" He said trying to comfort his younger brother.

"How, I don't even know where they went to now"

"We'll figure it out." He said pulling Jack up.

"Thank you "Jack said looking at his new family. Even though since the day he became one of them all he did was worry about Rose. It felt good to know that they had his back and they understand and for that Jack was grateful.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the delay. For next time sake just know I'm not going to give up on this story, no matter how late I update. Ok I hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little short, but I felt it should end this way.**

Rose found herself in another dark room, this time though she was unbounded. The last thing she remembered before being forced here was the sound of a fight going on in the yard and when she had turned to look, she swore she caught a glimpse of Jack. Her stomach growled as she sat tiredly on the floor. God knows how long she had been here. Rose held her stomach; although she didn't look like she was pregnant, Rose felt pregnant and she knew with all her heart she was going to protect her baby, no matter what Cal put her through."Daddy's coming for us" she said as she rubbed her flat belly "He's coming."

Rose closed her eyes to remember the first day she met Jack. She was about to jump off the Titanic, or so she thought. As Jack had said she wouldn't have done it, but she wanted to. She closed her eyes and remembered his beautiful blue eyes that most often got covered by his long sandy blond hair. She couldn't imagine how he'd look like with red or golden eyes. She didn't remember which one Carlisle had said, but whatever it was, she did not care, for inside he was still Jack, the same old sweet kind hearted Jack. Or was he?

Taking her mind of Jack, Cal walked into the room a little disturbed than he was the last time they had spoke. He was carrying a small plate of food, to Rose's surprised; she had expected someone else to bring in food for her, or no one at all.

"Thanks" Rose said not really caring it was Cal; her baby was hungry and so was she.

"You've only been with them a few months and you already started eating like them" Cal said looking at her in disgust

"I didn't think I'd have to eat like a lady sitting on the floor in the dark room in the middle of nowhere" She spat back at Cal

"You're not nowhere; you're in my other house" Rose looked at him not exactly sure how to read him

"Exactly what do you want from me Cal?"

"I want to hurt you, just like you hurt me" Cal said with bitter anger in his voice

Rose sat there and swallowed her food hard. Jack had to come and he had to come now.

James woke in pain the next morning. The last thing he remembered was being beat up by some men as Cal cheered them on. Then he went through a phase of fire burning through his body, not exactly sure if he was dead or not. James was surprised to wake up in a bed. At first when he opened his eyes, the white ceiling he saw was a lot whiter than he had ever seen white. He could see the exact materials used to build the ceiling and could almost count the dust particles floating in the air. James first reaction was to close his eyes and open them again, but it was all the same. The moment he wanted to get up; although thinking he would feel soar and in much pain, he was surprised at the speed he sat up just the minute he thought it. Just then he heard voices coming from close by not sure where, but he could identify there were five men and four women. As he stood to his feet, the floor under him squeaking, he heard a sudden rush of feet coming to the room he was in. not sure what to do he ran to the corner of the room as the door opened without having time to admire his speed, James was faced with a man that looked just like him.

His first thought was 'I'm dead and I'm in heaven with my grandpa' or something else he had been reading up on. "Is this heaven" he asked surprised at his own voice.

"No James you're still in new York. My brothers and I found you in the forest, you were almost dead."Edward said walking into the room while the others stayed back

"That's the last thing I remember, I was basically dead, so how am I here and who are you and why do I feel this way and why does my throat hurt so much"

"Well, my names Edward Cullen. Formerly Edward Masen, I'm your grandfather and we are both vampires" Edward couldn't think of a better way to say it.

"Well said" Emmett whispered but they all heard it loud and clear

"So you didn't die after all" James said smiling at the fact that the news articles he read were actually true and his father was wrong. He had not thought of the part where Edward said "we both are vampires"

"You know my dad thinks everyone was lying about a monster taking you" James said amazed at how young Edward looked

"James, I don't think you heard me well, you are a vampire also" Edward repeated hoping for a good reaction

"I am?" James asked not exactly surprised

"Yes" Edward said

"And so are they?" James nodded to the rest by the door frame

"Yes all of them but Bella"

"Ok and who are they?"

"My family, hence Edward Cullen"

"Okay, so how powerful are vampires?" he asked

Edward a little unsure as to why he asked the question

"Very powerful" Emmet replied "Me being the most powerful" he boasted

James smiled. Carlisle had to think it was the first time he saw a new born this calm after transformation

"Good because I'm going to go kill Cal Hockley and his wolves" James said


	11. Chapter 11

Three days had passed and nothing changed. She was still stuck in Cal's basement and she felt sick every morning and being trapped and constantly taunted did not help any. Rose knew she had to be strong for the sake of her child. She had to ignore the fact that Cal gave her scraps to eat, just so the baby got as much food as it could.

"I promise you. When you are born I would spoil you rotten" She said silently to her baby. She was still flat and hardly showing. She was entering her third month soon and Rose knew if she was stuck her for longer she would start to show and she was not sure what Cal would do to her baby.

Rose walked around her room quietly, if she made too much noise the werewolf Cal had put to guard her door would come in and tie her down. Rose was thinking about Jack. She remembered Carlisle and Edward telling her he would not be the same anymore. Rose could not help but wonder what about Jack would be different. She wondered if the extra senses he had made him a better artist or if it made him better at reading people. She wondered how he would look without those beautiful blues he possessed; she also wondered if like Edward, Jack had developed some sort of incredible power. She spent her time thinking of him and the life they would have once he rescued her from all this.

K

James was trying to adjust. Like they had all experienced, it was not easy being a new born and having to feed only on animals. James had yet to figure out what his power was exactly, but he did notice he was able to predict what everyone was going to do or say before they do or say it. He had not told anyone this yet, so he did not know for sure if it was a vampire thing or his own thing, After all he had only been a vampire for three days

"Edwards been looking for you" James heard a familiar voice say. He had left the house early and had gone off on his own, so he could have space to think without his grandfather hearing his thoughts.

James looked up at Jack and smiled lamely as the other man took a sit beside him under the tree. A human gesture, but both Jack and James were humans not so long ago, it was hard to forget habits.

"My father has started a search for me" James said "We did not exactly depart on the best note" Jack looked at him in understanding. Last time he saw Rose, she was being dragged into a car like she was some kind of…..

Jack did not like to remember that night. He hated himself for not being strong enough to stop it. To kill Cal then and there and put an end to their misery. Now they did not know where to search for Rose

"He really hated you, you know" James said knowing Jack was thinking about Cal and Rose

"I know, he did try to shoot me a couple of times" Jack said and James smirked

"We'll find her. I have a feeling he took her to long island. Tonight we'll set off and go and get her, while the others deal with the Alaskan pack" James said. In the last few days Alice got visions of the Alaskan pack coming closer to them, they had been able to tell the Cullen's had left California and with the help of the wares here, they got the information on where to find them.

"I want to do that, but I can't just leave. The Cullen's have been nothing but great to me. They need our help now, so we have to stay and fight with them. Besides I highly doubt Cal would really hurt Rose. He might not treat her right, but he won't hurt her. I'm sure of it" James knew Jack was not so sure of what he said, but instead of saying anything, he just patted him in the back

"Everything would work out fine" He said

K

Bella sat quietly in the living room. She had a book in her hand, but she was not really reading it. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had all gone out to feed. Carlisle was somewhere planning a fighting strategy with Jasper and Emmet. Jack and James were nowhere to be found and she did not exactly know where Edward was either, that is until she felt a presence behind her.

"Still trying to read my mind?" She asked and she heard him sigh as he walked in front of her

"You are not normal, Isabella" He said and Bella acted like she was offended. She really liked Edward as a friend. He was the calmest of all his siblings, even though Jack seemed calm also, but it was only because he worried of Rose the whole time. When he was in high spirits, he was a loud one. Edward though was a very book warm person, and he was quite witty. He was good at playing the piano and he just had a certain charm that she had not seen in any other person.

"Says the living dead man trying to read my mind" Bella retorted and Edward laughed before he sat in the couch beside her.

"What are you reading?"

"A sappy love story called Pride and Prejudice" She said and Edward stuck is tongue out in fake disgust

"Alice has read that book over sixty times yet she can't get enough of it." Edward said and Bella smiled

"It's a good book; I'm just not a romantic person"

"What sorts of books do you like then, suspense, mystery?"

"Yeah, those are good" Bella said smiling at him.

"You know if I could read your mind, we won't be having this conversation, no need for an interview" Bella laughed

"It's a good thing because we get to know each other like regular people do" Edward smirked. His face leaned in closer to hers and Bella felt her breathing stop, she was nervous and scared about what was about to happen to her, but she did not move. She wanted him to kiss her and just as she had closed her eyes, she heard a loud crash and the moment was gone. Edward was up and around the corner like a lightning bolt. It was Emmett that had jumped from the stairs to the floor

"Take Bella away, they would be here anytime now" he told Edward

Soon Jack and James were standing in the hallway and the three women not far behind them. The sky had turned dark all of a sudden and Carlisle and Jasper came down the stairs immediately

"Okay" Carlisle said "Here's the plan"

**I know it's been a while, but I sort of lost my inspiration, but thanks to my sister I think I might have a bit of something in me to finish this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

The plan was simple.

Edward would take Bella away to safety. And the rest would lead the pack into the forest up north.

That was an hour ago….

Now things were in full swing. Across from the Cullen family stood the Alaskan Pack. Their leader, Tola was standing in front of them, still in human form.

"You broke a treaty" He said "We have reason to fight"

Carlisle moved forward with James and Jack both standing at his sides.

"This is Jack, he was a passenger on the Titanic, he was the only one I saved out of thousands."

Carlisle looked at Tola, and the other man looked at him

"I know I have broken a treaty by turning these two men, but these two have a purpose and if you are willing to listen, we can tell you about a greater enemy we are trying to fight and perhaps you will join us, because without your help, it would be a disaster."

Tola nodded to Carlisle and asked him, Jack and James to follow him to separate place so they could talk.

Just then Edward arrived to join the rest of the family and they filled him in on what had happened so far.

Carlisle told Tola about Cal and his pack. Tola confirmed that one of the members of Cal's pack had stolen an ancient chest that contains things no ordinary werewolf should have.

"They are trying to become immortal like the vampires" Tola said "Mr. Hockley I believe would be the source of power. Once the sacrifice is made, he would be the key to keeping the pack alive. And in turn he would also become immortal and untouchable. They were would pledge their allegiance to him and he could take over the world if he wanted too."

Everyone was stunned to hear this.

"You said sacrifice, what would that sacrifice be?" Jack asked out of curiosity

"They would have to kill a fairy" Tola said "The blood of a fairy is the power they need. Once they find her and kill her, chanting the incantation, the chest would open and the locked spirit would be released. He would enter their source, which is Cal and all werewolves that want to be immortal would have a taste of his blood."

Jack did not want to ask what his head wanted him to asked, but he just had to be sure

"Is there any way that rose could be a fairy?"

"It is possible. There are very few of them around in the world. And they all look the same; fiery red hair, pale skin. Only a werewolf can tell who a fairy is by looking at her. To us she would glitter all over, to you vampires; her blood would taste sweeter than anything you have drank.

"I think Cal knew all along" James said "The engagement was so fast; he wanted to get her for himself so quickly so he could use her for his evil plans"

"I am right when I say that you would join us in stopping this mad man" Carlisle said extending his hand

"You do not have to ask me twice" Tola said as he shook his hand

K

A week later the ritual was to take place. Cal had finally dragged rose out of the locked room after all this time. She looked tired and pale and she had lost a bit of weight.

That night the werewolf that was guarding Rose's door, Adan, had come in and tied her hands and feet together. Rose was panicking, she kept asking him where he was taking her too, she was screaming for help and after a while she thought her screams had fallen on deaf ears…

But they hadn't

Jack had heard her screams and now he and the rest of the Cullen's and the Alaskan pack were increasing their speed towards Cal's Manor. They had to get there in time before it was too late.

"Welcome Rose" Cal said just as Adan dropped her on the ground beside what looked like an ancient brown chest. Adan had tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her quiet, so she only looked at cal, trying to hold the tears that were fighting to come out.

Adan had brought her into the forest behind the manor, a fire was lit and the other wolves were there too- all of them circled her and the weird chest that had been put beside her.

But... No matter how odd the setting was, the thing that put Rose off the most was the fact that Cal did not look like himself, he had shaved all his hair and he just looked….well…crazy

"Untie the handkerchief" He instructed Adan

Rose coughed as the cloths that had kept her mouth shut was taken off

"What are you doing Cal? Just let me go" She yelled

Cal laughed

"Soon enough sweet pea" Cal said before he turned to face her again

"you might be wondering why we are here?...Well let me answer that….You are no ordinary woman Rose.."  
"I know that" Rose said feeling a bit too brave, but she could not help the chills that went up her spine when Cal started laughing.

"You were always a fiery one. I always hated that about you" Cal said looking at her sternly and Rose shrunk into herself

"I'll cut to the chase. I'm going to kill you rose" Rose froze in place "Your blood is very vital to my werewolves and I and since I have been, or was a very nice fiancé to you, I figured you could do us the honors. Just then two of the men standing behind cal walked towards rose ready to tie her up again.

"No. stop. You can't cal." Cal chuckled as they had rose stand up and began to tie her up on the tree

"And why can't I Rose"

"I'm…" Rose looked at all the men looking at her before her eyes set on Cal's again

"I'm pregnant, you won't kill an innocent child" Cal looked like he was going to burst. One of the other wares whispered something in his ears and Cal frowned

"How far along are you?"  
"Three months" Rose said "Why does that matter, you can't kill me not when my baby is still inside me"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cal basically yelled. If the baby was a girl, it would mean his sacrifice would be successful, but a boy would contaminate the fairy blood

"How am I supposed to know" Rose said as tears came down her eyes

"Cant Women feel it!" Cal yelled angrily as he kicked some things out of his way.

"What the hell do you want to kill me for any way" Rose said knowing that she was out of the pit for now

"Yes Cal what do you want to kill her for" A voice said. It was a very familiar voice that both Cal and Rose recognized. All the werewolves had transfigured as they smelled invaders

"Show yourself Dawson!" Cal yelled running toward Rose and placing a blade on her bare neck.

"You don't want to do that Hockley" Jack said again

Cal looked around him, but did not see anyone and within a split second, he felt someone run around him and by the time he could see clearly, rose was not tied up to the tree anymore. He looked around him and he saw the amount of werewolves had doubled and the two different groups were facing each other. Cal gulped. He was alone right now since the dumb dogs had found a distraction.

"Boo" Call dropped to the group and for the first time he saw Jack standing in front of him

"Did you miss me" Jack asked

Cal looked behind jack to see the other werewolves were defeating his team with the help of the vampires

"No, I'm sure he missed his little step brother" James said and Cal jumped in his spot when he saw James

"You only want her so you can have her blood for yourself, you know it is special" Cal said

"The only thing I want right now Hockley, is to rip your head of your neck" Jack said

"Please Jack let me do the honors" James said and before Cal knew what happened he had blacked out.

Hours later….

Cal opened his eyes slowly and at first he confused the while ceiling in the jail cell to be heaven. He snorted slightly as he thought about the chances of him going to heave. When he realized he had a body, he slowly stood up and was surprised to see he was in a prison cell. He chuckled slightly and mumbled something about the Vampires not having the guts to kill him. When he turned around he saw rose standing on the other side.

"We are about to go back to Santa Monica, but I asked everyone to stay so I could say a few things to you" Rose said

"Please, flatter me" Cal said

"I wanted to say thank you….Thank you for dragging me on the no good forsaken ship and thank you for showing how much of an asshole you are because without all that, I would never have met jack"

Cal frowned

"I will always find you Rose and I will get what I want. You know, I always-"

"Win" Jack interrupted "Yes, but not this time buddy. This time you are going to be sentenced to death for the murder of your own brother" Cal looked surprised

"He's not even dead" Cal yelled

Jack smiled "Really? What are you going to tell the jury? That's his a vampire now?" Jack started laughing and by now Cal's face was beet red

"See you in another life Hockley" Jack said as he took Rose's hand and they both walked away together, ready to start a whole new life.

The End

Epilogue

Jack and Rose left the Cullen clan and started a clan of his own in South Carolina.

Rose gave birth to a girl and she and Jack named her Cassandra.

Jack changed rose two years after Cassie was born and they both decided Cassie would make her choice if she wanted to change or not when she got older.

Edward really liked Bella, but Bella was not cut out for the Cullen life, she moved to south Carolina with Rose and Jack and she got married there to a man named Henry Swan

Edward would meet a girl named Bella swan in the year 2005 and they eventually got married

James and Edward got to know each other and once in a while they would go and see James dad, just make sure he was doing okay. He never saw them, but they looked out for him

The Cullen's and Dawson's remained close and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
